


Misheard Words

by alynwa



Series: Sugar and Spies Tales [61]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa





	Misheard Words

Leona looked at the snack Papa had placed in front of her. “This looks like grape tomatoes! You said we were having kippers.”

Papa grabbed one and popped it into his mouth. “When did I say that?”

“This morning. You told Daddy that we would be home fast because it’s ‘Yum Kippers’ today. I like kippers. Where are they?”

Papa laughed, “Daughter, you misunderstood! Today is Yom Kippur, a Jewish holiday. Remember we talked about that two weeks ago?”*

“Oh. May I call Daddy? I told him you were making dinner.”

“Yes, call him quickly before he makes a date!”

 

*ref. to my Sugar & Spies tale “Of God and Goblins”


End file.
